


Pointless

by x_xvampirex_x



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Nagi is baby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_xvampirex_x/pseuds/x_xvampirex_x
Summary: A Nagi le gusta Eiichi, pero no tiene sentido confesar su amor.
Relationships: (one sided), Ootori Eiichi/Mikado Nagi
Kudos: 2





	Pointless

-Eiichi, ¿crees que soy lindo?

El mencionado voltea a verlo, un tanto extrañado. Su voz, sus expresiones, su lenguaje corporal, no era el mismo de siempre. Nagi generalmente preguntaría eso en un tono altanero, casi demandando una respuesta afirmativa, pero ahora se veía inseguro. Incluso tímido.

-¿Hmm? Claro, pequeño. 

-¿Pero lo dices de verdad verdad?

Ahora sí que era extraño. Eiichi pensó que las actitudes pasadas del chico habían sido una especie de manipulación; una actuación para hacerse ver más tierno e indefenso. Sin embargo, se seguía notando raro. Deja a un lado la libreta en la que estaba haciendo cuentas y mira directamente a Nagi.

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Pasa algo? 

-Yo... -la mirada penetrante de Eiichi junto con el sentimiento de mostrarse vulnerable hizo que se sonrojara.- No, nada... olvídalo.

-Vamos, Nagi. -dice mientras apoya su barbilla en su mano.- Me preocupas.

-Sólo... es estúpido ¿sí? Unas niñas idiotas me dijeron cosas en la escuela. Y, bueno, normalmente no hago caso a esos comentarios pero de verdad pensaba que sí era bonito, verlas reírse de mí me dolió mucho. No sé por qué me afecta tanto.

Eiichi lo mira con una mueca. Sabía que, en cierta forma, eran un poco parecidos. Su forzada confianza era sólo un mecanismo de defensa. Para ambos, verse vulnerable nunca era una opción. Así que apreciaba mucho cuando Nagi se abría a él.  
Se levanta del sillón y se acerca a donde estaba sentado Nagi, quien tenía la cara roja y los ojos llorosos. Pero no dejaba caer ninguna lágrima, con mucho orgullo secaba las que amenazaban con salir. 

-Yo creo que eres muy bonito Nagi, de verdad verdad. 

Nagi levanta la vista y sólo puede ver al hombre que lo ha salvado tantas veces. Al que ha mostrado todas sus facetas. Con quien pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, a veces con Shion, o con los amigos de Eiichi, o todos juntos. Agradecía el día en que se habían conocido.  
Se sonríen.

-¿Sabes qué? No me importa lo que digan los demás... Si tú, el hombre más guapo que he visto en todo el mundo, me dice eso... me es suficiente.

Eiichi ríe y se sienta junto a Nagi, para después pasarle un brazo por el hombro y acariciarle bruscamente la cabeza con su mano libre. A Nagi no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, pero éste lo recibió con gusto. 

-¡Bien! Pero tampoco exageres. -dice Eiichi.- Si dices que soy el más guapo, es porque te faltan muchas personas por conocer.

-¡No! Tú eres el más guapo, y si yo lo digo es porque es verdad.

-Bien, bien. 

Se quedan un momento en silencio, abrazados. Nagi apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Eiichi, escuchando el compás de sus latidos y moviéndose en son a su respiración. Quisiera quedarse así por siempre, pero siente un suspiro.

-Ven, vamos a salir un rato. Te compro lo que quieras.

Nagi sabía que Eiichi estaba corto de dinero, pero no quería rechazar su oferta. Probablemente le pediría algún dulce de una tienda para que no tuviera que “comprarlo” exactamente. 

-¡Sí! Gracias, Eiichi.

Mientras se dirigían al coche, Nagi no podía dejar de ver a Eiichi. No verlo, contemplarlo. Sabía que lo amaba, pero no podía decírselo. ¿Con qué motivo? Nunca podrían ser más que amigos.


End file.
